1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to coolers for temporary storage of refrigerables, and in particular to a rolling cooler having attached wheels and a handle for pulling.
2. Background
Portable coolers, such as those typically used for storing cold cans of beer and soda for picnics, are usually light in weight unloaded and are designed to be carried. When fully loaded with cans and bottles, these coolers can prove to be heavy and awkward to carry any significant distance.
Some types of rolling coolers for temporary storage of refrigerables have been available for decades. These are mostly used by summertime street vendors, and range all the way from those set up on a tricycle wheel driven arrangement, to those which include two or four wheels and are manually pulled using an attached handle.
These known rolling coolers are usually designed for heavy usage and, as a result, are relatively heavy in weight and expensive to manufacture. They are also unsuitable in configuration for easy storage in the back of a car or light truck. There is thus a need for an inexpensive rolling cooler that can be easily pulled without undue strain on the hand and arm, over flat or uneven surfaces, and can be carried in the back of a car or light truck.
The invention is a rolling cooler for storing refrigerables that can be manually towed, using an attached pivoted pulling handle that is designed to resist torsion.
Two cooler wheels are located directly under the cooler center of gravity to minimize pulling strain for the user. Provision is made for the pulling handle to be stored on the lid of the cooler when not being used for towing. The cooler has thick walls for insulation, with the bottom wall being V-shaped to provide adequate ground clearance for the back end of the cooler when being towed on its two rubber tired wheels.
Accordingly, it is a prime object of the present invention to provide a rolling cooler that can be pulled easily without undue strain on the hand and arm of a user over flat or uneven ground.
An advantage of the present invention is low weight as compared with other available rolling coolers. Another advantage is the cooler compact storage form. when not in use. This facilitates storage of the cooler for travel or picnics, in the back a car or truck.
A further advantage is the relatively low cost of the cooler.